Chance
by Lazy Imagination
Summary: She's never been able to resist kissing him. He has always drawn her to him with some unknown power.


**A/N: **Watching this scene, I was always longing for its happy ending. So, why don't make the wish come true?

* * *

**XOXOXOXOX**

Anne is standing in front of the Musketeers, holding Constance in hostages, with the gun pointing a gun to young woman's head.

"One more step, and she dies!"

"Stop this, Anne! You've hurt enough people."

In an instant she has her weapon aimed at him.

"You dare to talk to me about hurt?" Her voice is breaking.

Then the gunshot fires, as Constance managed to shove Milady's arm up. Athos strides to Anne, as she stumbles, and firmly catches her by shoulders.

"Enough! It's over!" As an answer he hears a desperate sob and feels a faint slap on his chest. She is resigned.

"Kneel!" Athos' quiet voice rings in her ears.

Anne disbelievingly draws away from her husband and falls to her knees. She is not resisting; she is broken from inside. Athos pulls the sword from out from its scabbard.

"Do you have anything to say?" Says Athos coldly.

"Go ahead! Finish what you started."

"You don't have to do this. Leave it to proper authorities." Aramis tries to save his brother's sanity by preventing him killing his wife.

"I made her what she is. Her murders are on my head." Saying it, he looks directly into her eyes.

"It is you who should be on your knees! Now kill me and do a better job of that than last time." The point of his sword is straight over her heart, but she is looking at him without fear in her eyes. She is not afraid of death until the last thing she will see in her life would be Athos, her beloved husband.

He withdraws the sword and sheathes it, then moves to her and pushes her roughly up.

"Go to Spain, England, anywhere, I don't care. But if you ever show your face in Paris again, I will kill you, without hesitation!"

She comes closer and runs her fingers over his lips, examining his expressionless face.

"You know, there can be no peace for either of us until we are both dead!"

He doesn't expect what happens next: Anne mounts on her toes and kisses Athos. The kiss is not greedy, domineering as it was in the alleyway the other day, she is not trying to punish him, to show her power over him. Instead it is tender one, sweet and simultaneously bitter. It is full of pain from broken vows, and yet, is revealing one, as if she is trying to pass her true fillings through this soft and weightless kiss.

"I love you! And always have." Anne whispers after she drew away, looking him into the ocean blue eyes she is always drowning in. Her sight is sad and resigned. She makes herself pull away and turns her back to him, walking out of the alleyway. Her heart is breaking to pieces as she does so.

Athos is crumbling inside as he turns to face his brothers. Porthos and Aramis are looking stunned, as looks d'Artagnan. Constance is pressed against the Gascon, seeking for protection and comfort. The swordsman is unaware what to do now, his feelings are confused.

Seeking for answers, he looks up at his brothers. They nod, encouraging him to act.

"She really loves you, Athos. You lose yourself, if you'll let her go." Drawls Porthos, being the most perceptive one, he saw through Milady's façade all the love she possessed. Aramis nods in agreement.

"You should help her. If she stays in Paris, Richelieu will kill her, as she has failed him down again." It's Constance, who says that. Everyone is looking at her in question. "She mentioned it while talking to Sarazin." She explains them.

D'Artagnan, even though he is surprised that Constance is defending Milady, despite the fact she had her as a hostage and almost got her killed, is the next one to talk:

"I don't trust her, but if she keeps away from me, I won't confront. Athos, you are my friend! You deserve to be happy." Hearing that, Athos hugs every of his brothers quickly and then runs after his wife.

He catches up with her in one of the next alleyways and hugs her from behind, almost crushing her slender form in his strong arms. Anne stiffens, but sensing husband's gentle arms she relaxes and starts crying. Athos turns her around in his embrace. Now, as she's facing his broad chest, not daring to look him into the eyes, he bends down and kisses her. The kiss is soft and gentle, but passionate.

"I love you!" He echoes her earlier words. "I love you! I love you!"

She can't believe that it is really happening and sobs loudly. Athos kisses her once again and then just lets her cry.

There are lots of things to fix. They should learn to trust each other over again, they should find a way to keep Anne safe from the Cardinal, they should deal with all the consequences their reunion may cause. But still, now they have each other and they will face every problem together.

They know, they won't be the same people they were back then in Pinon. But after all these years of betrayal, hate, and constant falling of both, Athos and Anne finally got a chance for a happy life.


End file.
